


With a Touch, I'm Lost

by demonkatgurl17



Series: Harry Potter Porny Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost a threesome (if you squint), Blackmail, Cock Slut Harry, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: After discovering Sirius Black and Harry Potter are lovers, Severus Snape blackmails them into a more sinister indiscretion...(Takes place Christmas time during Harry's fifth year. )
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Porny Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647265
Comments: 25
Kudos: 291
Collections: Emergency Thirst Aid Station





	With a Touch, I'm Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this plot bunny took hold of me and wouldn't let me go, even as I have so much to do elsewhere. Actually, this isn't even the original plot bunny, but where another more deviant plot bunny took me. So enjoy. I might get around to writing the original plot I'd imagined as another chapter, or even off-shoot plot bunnies, but for now this is it and frankly it's enough.

"A word, Black."

Sirius had just walked the last Order member out. 

Or so he'd thought. 

Turning away from the heavy, paint-chipped door, he glared at Severus Snape, who had lingered when normally he was the first to flee Grimmauld Place's gloomy walls (the lucky bastard). "What do _ you _ want?"

The smirk that graced Snape's ugly face gave Sirius a bad feeling. 

"What an apt question. What...do I… _ want _ ." He approached Sirius, graceful and slow, like a stalking panther. His hands were behind his back, but Sirius had no illusions that the man was vulnerable. 

"Don't you have _ children _ to frighten somewhere?" Sirius asked in a bored tone as he stepped around the lank-haired bastard. 

"I know about you and the Potter boy."

Sirius froze. 

When he looked over his shoulder, he found Snape watching him knowingly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said flatly, his thoughts and heart racing.

"Then I'm sure nothing will come of it if I were to show Dumbledore my memory of Potter leaving the drawing room after you, looking rather _...disheveled,”  _ Snape drawled.

_ Shit _ .

A few days ago, just before an Order meeting, Harry had approached him, had...made advances towards him. Advances, Sirius was ashamed to say, that had not exactly been rebuffed. 

Perhaps Sirius had been alone too long, starved for the touch of another. Maybe he had grown too used to his own hand that the offer of fucking a warm body for the first time in over a  _ decade _ had been too much to pass up. Maybe he just missed James and Harry looked so damn much like him and was growing into such a beautiful young man that Sirius had all but leapt at the chance to kiss...and touch...and  _ take _ …

Either way, Sirius had overstepped himself and as much as he hated himself for it, self-loathing had not stopped him from visiting Harry again and again, taking advantage of having the boy alone in a house that had gone quiet with the Weasleys return to the Burrow, caring for Arthur in the comfort of their own home. Harry had stayed behind, both out of guilt about Arthur’s attack and, apparently, to be near Sirius during his last week of Christmas break. With no one in the house but Sirius and Harry (and Kreacher and Buckbeak, of course), the only thing that had interrupted their time together had been Order meetings, which Snape, watchful spy that he was, had attended.

Of course fate would intercede where Sirius could not find the strength. 

He had been caught. 

In a way, it was almost a relief that someone else knew, even if it was the squirrely little sleazebag Sirius and his friends used to bully. Or did that make it better? Snape hated him, would love nothing more than to see Sirius dragged through the mud and punished in every way possible. Perhaps he would get Sirius to stop doing...whatever was going on between him and Harry because Sirius hadn’t a clue what he was doing. He  _ certainly _ wasn’t thinking. 

But…Snape hadn’t exactly promised clear-cut revenge, had he?

The greasy bat aimed to blackmail him. 

His stomach sank. “What do you want?” Sirius asked tiredly, steeling himself for the worst. 

“I want to  _ watch _ .”

“Ex- Ex _ cuse _ me?” Sirius couldn’t have heard that right.

“I want. To  _ watch _ .” Snape enunciated gleefully. “I want you to perform like the dog you are as you put your filthy hands all over his nubile skin and bring him to ecstasy. I want the brat to fall apart, all while knowing that his hated professor can see every. last.  _ intimate  _ detail.”

Sirius paled, gaping as the enormity of Snape’s request hit him. “But...Why?” 

“Entertainment,” was all the reasoning Snape offered, though Sirius doubted it was the only reason. As much as Snape hated him, he knew that Snape had hated James more, and Harry was the spitting image of James, though softened with some of Lily’s best features — bee-stung lips, a more delicately carved jaw, and of course those vibrant green eyes that stunned Sirius ever time he looked into them.

“That hard up for wank material, are you?” His scathing retort missed the mark, strained as his voice was. 

Whatever Snape wanted, Sirius was going to have to deliver on. Or else face the wrath of Albus Dumbledore. 

For all Sirius’s self-flagellation over his lack of self-control...he didn’t want to see the anger in those steely eyes. Or worse — the  _ disappointment _ .

That, and deep down, Sirius couldn’t handle not being able to touch Harry again.

But what Snape was asking for—

“And you...you want Harry to  _ know? _ ” Sirius cringed. That was the most damning confirmation of Snape’s insinuations so far and the way those black eyes glittered malevolent told him Snape knew it too. Belatedly, Sirius realized that he’d missed nearly every opportunity to protest against the greasy bastards perverse claims. They were  _ long  _ past the point of half-hearted denial now. “Why not cast a Disillusionment Charm on yourself and just—” Sirius waved a frustrated arm, “ _ watch?” _ Definitely past denial now. “How am I supposed to get him off with  _ you _ breathing down his neck?”

“Two-birds, one stone, as the muggles say.” Snape shrugged. “Why waste a chance to tarnish the honor of  _ both  _ of you, even if it's for my eyes only? As for how you get him off...well, that’ll be  _ your _ job, won’t it? You know...an  _ actual  _ job, other than simply owning a convenient hole in the wall.”

Sirius glared, gritting his teeth, determined not to rise to the bait.

Snape looked unconcerned with the lack of bite. 

“And if we do this...this  _ thing _ ...you’ll keep schtum?”

“Not a word. Do we have a deal?”

“I—” Sirius hesitated. This didn’t just concern  _ him _ . “I need to talk it over with Harry. Give me time to do that.” 

“You have one day.” Snape turned on his heel, pausing when he reached the door. “I can only imagine how heart-broken the Headmaster would be to learn that his trusty lapdog has been defiling his precious little golden boy,” he chuckled darkly before slipping out into the winter night, letting in a cold breeze that couldn’t match the chill in Sirius’s soul. 

.

.

.

.

.

Sirius sat in an armchair, nursing a goblet of wine as he watched Harry pace the room. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Harry whispered, holding himself. “We’re not going to do this, are we?”

“We don’t have to, no.” Sirius looked away from him into the drawing room’s fireplace. “The decision is yours, Harry. I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want. Quite enough people are doing that as it is,” he said bitterly. He hated laying such a burden on Harry’s shoulders, but it was selfish to strongarm the boy into essentially prostituting himself because of Sirius’s own mistakes. 

Touching Harry at all wasn’t fair to Harry either, but that was a moot point. 

“But then he’ll  _ tell _ ,” Harry insisted, fidgeting as he crossed back and forth across the room. “Dumbledore will do something — turn you in or, or  _ worse.” _

“If it’s any help, I doubt Dumbledore will turn me in.”

“You don’t think so? You think he’ll believe you over Snape?”

“Oh no, I have no doubt that if he sees whatever Snape has on me Dumbledore will see to it that I am justly punished—”

“We’re doing nothing  _ wrong! _ ” Harry shouted.

Sirius shook his head, staring into the fire. He wasn’t about to start yet another argument with Harry. The boy wouldn’t see reason anyway, too much heat in his blood, too big-hearted...too  _ young _ . He sighed. “Anyway, he won’t turn me in. I know too much. Fudge and his like would have a field day if they got hold of me. And that’s assuming I don’t somehow fall through the cracks into Voldemort’s hands.” There were enough spies and turncoats in the Ministry for that to be a possibility. “No, Dumbledore will see to me himself.” 

And Sirius would take everything the old man thought worthy of his transgression without protest. It would never really equal the damage he'd done. 

“I can’t let that happen, I won’t let Dumbledore hurt you!”

“Harry, it’s not about me. I don’t matter here.” Sirius chuckled bitterly under his breath. He hadn’t mattered since Lily and James were murdered. In many ways, he’d died too that day. “All my innocence is long gone. But you,” he finally looked at Harry, who had stopped pacing, frowning at Sirius as if he were about to start an argument (again). “You are young and everything is new to you. Even—” Sirius waved a careless hand between them. “—  _ this _ .” Which shouldn’t have happened in the first place… “Performing intimately for other people isn’t something you should feel  _ obligated  _ to do. It should be your choice who gets to see you like that, not just because some bastard wants to get his jollies from hurting you.”

Harry was silent at that for a long moment. “But it  _ is _ my choice,” he said quietly, looking older than any fifteen year old boy should. “I get put through a lot of shit by people telling me it’s for my own good. Just  _ once _ , I want to choose the hell I go through, and frankly, I would let  _ Rita Skeeter _ watch us and write a completely trash article critiquing me on my form if it meant keeping you safe.”

Against his will, Sirius gave a bark of laughter at that, charmed by the theoretical lengths Harry would go to just for him. 

He didn’t deserve it. But he knew there was no telling Harry otherwise. 

The doorbell rang before Sirius could say anything, making Harry jump. The portrait of Sirius’s mother began its blood-curdling caterwauling. 

Sirius glanced at the clock in the corner and rose, setting his goblet down. “Figures the slimy git would be punctual. No, stay here, I’ll see him in. You..” Sirius sighed, stepping into Harry’s personal space, cupping Harry’s face in his hands as he took a moment to bring their foreheads together, staring into those pretty eyes, eyes that had already seen too much. “Just think about what I said. You really  _ do _ have a choice here. It shouldn’t hinge upon what might happen to me. You’re worth more than that.” 

Sirius gave him a lingering chaste kiss before stepping away and striding out of the room, shoulders back and ready to face the great bat of Hogwarts. 

He didn’t hear Harry’s soft reply — “You’re worth  _ everything.”  _ — he was already halfway down the hall.

The portrait was silenced in short order. Not wanting to waste any more time and force Harry’s decision, Sirius trotted to the door and opened it, half-relieved and half-sickened to see Severus Snape’s blackclad form on his stoop. 

“Come in,” was all Sirius had the energy to say, retreating back down the hall, knowing well enough that Snape would follow him in. 

The door closed with a snap nearly loud enough to disturb the portrait again. Sirius barely contained his flinch at it, gritting his teeth at the sound of soft footsteps behind him. 

He almost wished Snape would say something, the barest shred of an insult,  _ anything _ to give Sirius a reason to curse the bastard and throw him out on his ear, damn the consequences. Every step closer to the drawing room was a step closer to Harry and the wildly unfair ultimatum Sirius had left him with. 

Maybe Harry had come to his senses in the time and had fled, properly horrified by Snape’s request.

Sirius clung to that ray of hope as he walked into the drawing room. The same dual relief and heartsickness washed over him at the sight of Harry standing by the fireplace, arms crossed as though protecting himself from the coming abuse. Harry looked round first at Sirius, then settled his gaze on Snape, a tightness in his jaw, determination in his eyes.

Harry had made his decision.

The room was large even with the smattering of furniture, but it had never felt smaller to Sirius with Snape in the room, watching Harry with those dark, fathomless eyes that promised nothing but humiliation. Desperately, he considered cursing Snape anyway, maybe even killing him, that would neatly solve their problem, no matter the bile that rose in his throat at the thought. His fingers had started inching for his wand when Harry moved. 

Both men watched as Harry picked up the goblet of wine Sirius had abandoned and downed it quickly, pulling a face when it was empty. He sighed, setting it down then walked up to Snape, stopping just out of reach. “I understand that if we do this, if you...watch...you’ll leave Sirius alone? You won’t tell?” Harry asked, his calm tone belied by the clenched fists at his side and the grim set of his expression. 

Harry was prepared for battle.

Sirius felt a surge of self-loathing.  _ He  _ was putting Harry through this, not Snape. “Harry—”

“Quiet, Sirius.” Harry told him sharply, though his eyes never left Snape’s. “This is  _ my _ choice, remember?”

Swallowing hard, Sirius fell silent, feeling more helpless than he had in many, many years. 

“Yes, that was the bargain.” Snape met Harry’s determined eyes with his own heated gaze. 

“And you’ll just sit there and watch then?”

Snape smirked at him. “Every step of the way.”

For some reason, this made Harry flush and glance away. 

  
Sirius frowned. Before he could call Harry on it, the boy had nodded to Snape and walked up to Sirius. 

Arms wrapped around his neck and he was tugged down into a kiss, Harry’s body pressed flat against his. Startled by the sudden boldness, Sirius hesitated a moment before pulling Harry closer, ensuring no space was left between them. What started with a firm press of lips evolved into gentle, coaxing pecks, a dart of a tongue, growing more passionate as Sirius succumbed to the ardor that tended to rise when Harry was near, deepening the kiss until his world consisted of Harry and himself, of the little sounds Harry made when he sucked on his tongue. 

Harry’s hips rocked forward, the beginnings of a hard-on ground against his leg. 

Sliding a hand down Harry’s back, Sirius encouraged Harry to rut against his leg, growling at the shameless eagerness. It was immensely gratifying to have such a wanton lover and Harry was always eager for whatever Sirius gave him.

Sirius pulled away to drop wet kisses down Harry’s jaw, wanting to taste more of his skin. A spot under Harry’s ear called to him, made him suckle and bite until there was a hellishly large bruise that he would have to heal later. 

It chafed him to erase the marks of their lovemaking, but both agreed it was too dangerous to let Harry wander around Grimmauld Place with them. Anyone in the Order might see them and draw (the right) conclusions and they’d be finished. 

Harry whined, clawing at Sirius’s back as the bruise was darkened, a trail of smaller ones brought to life down his neck. “Please…” he whispered, his hips rocking against Sirius with increasing desperation. 

There was every chance the boy was close. The first time Sirius touched him, Harry had come in his trousers before Sirius had done more than kiss him and fondle his ass. That the boy was so responsive had been part of the siren call that lured Sirius to the point of no return. 

Wanting to edge Harry a little longer, get him  _ really _ riled and begging, Sirius took a half-step away—

—and caught sight of Snape, lounging in the armchair Sirius had abandoned, a hand cupping himself through his robes, rubbing, smirking at the stunned look on Sirius’s face.

Confused, Harry looked round, understanding why Sirius had all but frozen in place. His gaze lingered on the hand in Snape’s lap, flushing darker at the implications of it. Sucking in a shaky breath, Harry grabbed Sirius’s hand. “C’mon.” He half-dragged Sirius over to a chaise longue — a sturdy piece with a raised end and an attached arm on one side that tapered from the raised end to where it merged with the horizontal flat of the lounge over half the way down its cushioned length. It sat nearly opposite Snape and Harry decided it would do just fine. Pushing Sirius to lay down onto it, Harry took another steadying breath before stradling Sirius, kissing him just when he looked about to say something. 

Now wasn’t the time for talking anyway. 

Normally, having a lap full of Harry was a delight, but being able to see Snape just out of the corner of his eye was ruining it. He didn’t want the slimy bastard to see Harry like this, how lovely Harry was when aroused, how open and vulnerable. Having Snape watch cheapened their embrace, turned it into a voyeuristic spectacle and Harry into a whore. 

Sirius glared at Snape.

A smart slap to his cheek startled him and he looked at Harry with disbelief.

“I would appreciate it if you could pay more attention to  _ me _ , thanks,” Harry groused, rolling his hips slowly, making Sirius groan and clutch at the thighs folded snug around him. 

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” Sirius darted a brief glare at Snape. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to find a way to keep your attention.” In one fluid move, Harry pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it high over his shoulder. Whether he was aiming or not, Snape snatched the shirt out of the air, bringing it to his face and inhaling deeply, eyes drifting half-shut, squeezing the telltale bulge between his legs for a long moment before releasing it, his hand rubbing in slow, teasing circles.

Harry coughed pointedly.

Shaking his head violently, Sirius returned his attention to the half-naked teen in his lap, running his hands up and down Harry’s lean thighs. “Sorry.”

“Then make it up to me.”

Smirking, Sirius leaned up to mouth at a taut nipple, teasing it with his tongue, delighting when it hardened further into a hard nub. He moved to the other, giving it the same treatment and more, adding sharp nips with his teeth until Harry was grinding down on him, a hand tangled in Sirius’s long hair, the other grasping at his shoulder, keeping Sirius close. 

“Fuck, Siri…”

Sirius released Harry’s tortured nipple, reclining back onto the lounge as he dragged his hands up to cup Harry’s ass, grinding back. “Is that what you want?” he asked, his eyes darting back towards Snape, reminding both of them of the elephant in the room. “You can still say no. You won’t disappoint me.”

Sirius wasn’t really sure if he wanted that anymore. 

He was a terrible person and a worse godfather.

Rolling his eyes, Harry started on working Sirius out of his robes. “I think this is the most I’ve ever had to do to convince you to fuck me. You’re going to hurt my feelings at this rate.” 

Sirius shivered as his torso was bared, obligingly sliding out of the arms of his robes when Harry tugged on them. Any further progress was impeded by their position. “Well, this isn’t exactly my dream scenario, sorry.”

“Really? ‘Cos it’s actually right up mine.” Harry swung off Sirius’s lap to stand, his back to Snape as he undid his trousers and slowly,  _ teasingly  _ slow, slid his trousers and underwear down his still coltish legs, bending over at the waist. Harry worked his shoes and socks off in the same position, giving Snape a  _ very _ long view of his ass, spreading his legs a little once the rest of his clothing was kicked off, his pucker  _ just _ visible. 

Snape licked his lips. “Cock tease,” he growled, his eyes caressing every inch of exposed flesh. 

Rising to stand properly, Harry looked over his shoulder, coquettish. “Isn’t that the point, Sir?”

Snape inhaled sharply. “Keep being such an insolent brat and I might have to punish you accordingly.”

“This is  _ my _ house, Snape. No one lays a  _ finger  _ on Harry without my permission.” Sirius growled. 

“But what if I’m bad?”

Sirius snapped his gaze up at Harry, feeling very slow all of a sudden. “Pardon?”

Harry straddled Sirius’s legs, this time crawling up to kneel astride him, looking at Sirius beneath his lashes. “What if I’ve been bad? What if I've really  _ earned _ a punishment?” Harry subtly wagged his hips and Sirius knew that move had  _ not _ been for  _ him _ .

His mouth went dry as his brain not only caught up, but went full throttle into the  _ possibilities _ of what Harry was implying, his cock twitching in his trousers at the sheer  _ dirtiness _ of Harry’s mind. Sirius had no idea what a kink little thing his godson was. 

“Black, if you don’t rein the slut in,  _ I will _ .”

Sirius’s offended retort died at the breathy sigh Harry made. Harry  _ liked _ Snape’s derogatory name-calling. Sirius had too much love for the boy to utter filth like, but Snape clearly had no such hangups. Deciding that he wanted Harry’s attention back to  _ him _ , Sirius took advantage of their position and began divesting himself of his trousers, pushing them down to his knees (with Harry crouching on all fours over him, that was as far as he could get). Finally, his hard cock could stand freely, unencumbered by restrictive clothing.

“If you want to be fucked so badly, how about you put that mouth to good use and slick me up?” 

Sirius was no stranger to dirty talk. In the past several days, he’d taken to whispering lewd nothings into Harry’s ear to rile him up, usually just before Sirius ambled off to an Order meeting. The sex after those meetings was usually frantic and short, both unable to hold out after teasing themselves for so long. 

Groaning faintly, Harry crawled down a little to get better access to Sirius’s cock, licking a wide stripe up the underside from base to tip.

Snape and Sirius both groaned at the wanton move, Sirius’s deepening when Harry took him in his mouth and didn’t stop until his lips were stretched around Sirius’s thick base, nose buried in the thatch of pubic hair.

“Fuck!”

“ _ Merlin… _ ” Snape whispered, gripping himself hard.

Humming, Harry did his best to drive his godfather absolutely insane as he withdrew, giving the tip a last hard suck before pulling off entirely. “How’s that?” he grinned, cheekily watching Sirius tremble from being deepthroated so suddenly. 

If there was one act Harry had really thrown himself into, it was the art of the blow job, specifically being able to take as much of Sirius into his mouth and throat as he could manage. Not only was Harry a quick study, he was a thrice-blessed  _ natural _ , able to swallow Sirius’s cock entirely in just two days after beginning their affair. 

It was a skill Sirius whole-heartedly approved of and had selfishly encouraged Harry to master. 

Not that Harry needed any coaxing whatsoever to fall to his knees and service him.

A tiny jar struck one of the decorative pillows on the chaise lounge, bouncing off to land on Sirius’s midriff, perilously close to his groin. He sent Snape a glare. “Watch where you’re throwing things!”

“Get on with it, Black. I meant what I said about taking the boy in hand,” Snape threatened, his eyes glued to Harry’s firm backside. 

Sirius took the threat with a grain of salt. Opening the jar, he saw it contained some kind of salve in.  _ Probably brewed it himself _ , Sirius mentally sneered, though he was grudgingly thankful for the thoughtfulness. Worrying about Snape’s obscene request had taken up all his energy and he’d quite forgotten about preparing for the inevitable. 

But Snape hadn’t.

The jar was snatched from his hands.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s for  _ me _ , isn’t it?” Harry sat back on his haunches and sniffed at the thick, oily gloop, eyebrows rising when he didn’t find it gross or off putting, like most things associated with Snape. He dipped his fingers in, withdrawing to smear them together, almost playing with the stuff. “Huh…it’s kinda nice.”

‘Nice’ wasn’t a word Sirius would associate with Snape. ‘Calculating’, ‘self-serving’, yes, but not ‘nice’. 

Sirius stopped caring about how ‘nice’ Harry thought Snape’s little gift when that slick hand wrapped around his cock and pumped a few times, making him throw his head back with a huff, trying not to buck too eagerly into Harry’s firm grip. More of the stuff was slathered onto him, which Sirius took without complaint. 

But then Harry was crawling up and positioning the tip of Sirius’s cock at his entrance and Sirius could only gasp and claw at the chaise lounge as Harry’s tight hole gripped him achingly tight and slid down, down his cock, Sirius groaning up at the ceiling, seeing stars. 

Eventually, Harry was settled in his lap. The poor thing was shivering, eyes closed against what must have been a  _ hell  _ of a stretch, lip caught between his teeth.

“Morgana’s  _ tits _ , Harry.” Sirius bit out once he remembered how to speak. “Why didn’t you wait for me to prepare you?”

“I did it earlier,” Harry said, his voice strained. He opened his eyes and gave Sirius a raffish smile. “Figured I’d get the hard part over with,” he panted, obviously feeling some measure of discomfort despite his claims. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Sirius dropped his head back to the couch, running his hands over his face, unsure what he wanted more: to throttle Harry for being so stupidly impulsive or to flip over and fuck the boy hard. 

In the end, Harry took the choice from him. 

Gently peeling Sirius’s hands from his face, Harry urged them up and over to grasp the head of the chaise lounge behind him. Settling his own hands on Sirius’s shoulders, Harry lifted himself an inch or so, then dropped down onto Sirius’s lap again, rocking his hips. 

“Maybe... but what a way to go.” Harry groaned, his head falling back as he began to lift higher and higher, riding Sirius as he got used to the girth stretching him. “Fuck, Siri…”

Sirius couldn't help himself. He bucked his hips, slamming his cock in deep as Harry dropped down, forcing a strangled yelp from the teen. “ _ Harry.  _ Oh  _ fuck _ , you feel good, so fucking  _ tight _ .” He rolled his hips, grinning when Harry whined, nails digging into his shoulders as he grazed that sensitive spot inside his godson. “Fuck yourself on my cock, darling.”

Breathing shakily, Harry did just that, practically bouncing on Sirius’s cock, helped by Sirius’s rolling hips, driving so deep that Sirius half-expected Harry could feel it in his  _ throat. _

Sirius held onto the couch behind his head in a death grip, knowing that if his hands were on Harry’s narrow hips, he’d have put bruises there. He absolutely  _ loved _ putting finger-shaped bruises on Harry, loved how his touch was etched into Harry’s skin, showing Harry who he belonged to. He was tempted to grasp those hips, yank Harry down onto his cock, but there was something so  _ naughty _ about letting Harry ride him, his godson so driven by lust that Harry just had to take his own pleasure on Sirius’s cock. 

It was all too much. 

The velvet heat wrapped around him, the musky smell of arousal, the sight of Harry, debauched, and fucking himself—

Sirius gave a shout as he thrust up into Harry  _ hard _ , emptying every last drop of cum into that dizzyingly warm hole. Panting, he went slack, feeling like a marionette with its strings cut, all the energy rung from his body. “Fuck, love...oh fuck…” Sated, his cock began to flag. It slipped free of Harry’s ass, which was probably best because it was getting rather sensitive with Harry’s continued bouncing. 

A frustrated moan caught his attention.

_ Harry _ .

“Oh shit, love. I’m sorry. Couldn’t hold it back anymore.” He cupped Harry’s face in his hands, soothing back his sweaty fringe, hushing as the teen made little whimpers, Harry’s eyes wild and begging, still unfulfilled. 

Sirius reached for Harry’s cock, but froze when Snape rose from his chair and stalked towards them. Still weak from coming his brains out, Sirius was helpless to prevent Snape from bodily dragging Harry off the couch, crushing the naked teen to his fully clothed body as he stole a heated kiss. 

Harry clutched at Snape’s robes, whimpering, writhing against the man, desperate to achieve his own release. 

Fisting Harry’s unruly black hair, Snape dragged his head back, the boy’s spine bowing a little with it. “Do you want to come?”

Awkwardly, Harry nodded, wincing as his hair was pulled.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes…” Harry hissed, rutting against Snape’s thigh.

“Do you want me to  _ fuck _ you?” Snape asked, his deep voice a sultry husk that sent shivers down even  _ Sirius’s  _ spine and  _ he’d  _ already come, so naturally Harry in his aroused state was helpless against the dark purr. 

_ “Yes!” _ Harry cried, shivering in Snape’s arms. “Fuck me,  _ please _ Sir, please fuck me!”

Snape’s wand was in his hand. 

A surge of fear strangled Sirius, who watched with wide eyes as Snape made a strange wiggle with it, pointing at Harry’s groin. A moment later and a thin rope was wrapping around Harry’s cock and balls, drawing snug, preventing the very release Snape had just offered Harry.

“Get on your knees.” Snape flung Harry from him, the teen stumbling as he fell half-on, half-off the lounge, clearly reeling from being pushed away and having his genitals restrained. But soon Harry was scrambling to obey, sliding the rest of the way to the floor. He turned so his backside was angled towards Snape, hips arched up invitingly. 

Shocked at what was happening, Sirius could only watch as Snape withdrew his cock from his voluminous robes. It was a thick and long, easily bigger than Sirius, and precum dripped from the flushed tip. 

Never in Sirius’s life would he have bet on little Snivelus being so hell-hung. 

How  _ blessedly  _ unfair life was. 

Seeing his godfather’s gobsmacked expression, Harry looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropping at the sight of his Potions Professor’s cock. Moaning helplessly, Harry crawled over and mouthed at it, lapping at the tumescent length, steadying himself on his knees by gripping Snape’s thighs. 

Despite the blatant disregard of his orders, Snape didn’t push Harry away like Sirius expected. Then again, why would he when he had that talented mouth servicing him? “Filthy slut,” Snape groaned, pressing on Harry’s head. “Suck me!”

It was as though Harry had been waiting for it. With a needy moan, Harry was bobbing up and down Snape’s massive cock, taking more and more, getting closer to the fat base of it, never having taken so much cock in his throat before.

Impatient, Snape held Harry’s face still in his hands and began to fuck it, forcing his cock down the teen’s throat until Harry’s nose was buried in short curls. Holding Harry down, Snape worked his hips in fast, short jerks, his groin soon soaked in saliva as Harry was unable to swallow, doing everything he could just to keep his throat open for Snape’s abuse.

Sirius watched in horror as his godson was violently skullfucked in front of him, but he made no move to stop it. “Fuck…” he whispered. Watching Harry being used like a low-rent whore was unbelievably arousing. Never would Sirius dare to be so rough, but  _ Merlin _ could Harry take it! His cock twitched in arousal, beginning to fill and lengthen once more.

“Yes, I quite agree,” Snape bit out, dragging Harry off his cock, slapping it against Harry’s face. “You need a good fucking, don’t you boy?”

“Please!” Harry choked out, tears were coursing down his messy face. He nuzzled at Snape’s wet cock, desperate. “I  _ need _ it! I need it…” his voice trailed off into a whisper, clutching at Snape’s thighs as though the man were a lifeline. 

“Go.” Snape commanded, urging him back to the chaise lounge. Snape manhandled Harry to kneel on the edge of the lounge and grip the angled arm, arching over Sirius. 

Sirius surprised himself by handing Snape the jar of slick. It was for Harry, he told himself. He’d need all the help he could get to take that massive length. It wasn’t that Sirius badly wanted to see his godson taken apart by the smug bastard, who smirked at Sirius knowingly as he coated himself liberally in the oily stuff. 

Bracing for what was coming, Sirius petted Harry’s neck and face, trying to distract him when Snape positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and started thrust in — mercifully slow. The stretch looked terrible. Sirius watched Harry grit his teeth, panting and trembling, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his body, whimpering pitifully. “Shh...you’re okay...you’re doing so well, darling...:” Sirius angled up so he could press his face to Harry’s, stroking through his sweaty hair as Snape forced more and more of his cock in, not stopping until the man was balls deep, 

Harry let out a choked sob, tears running freely now. 

Sirius kissed them away, enthralled by Harry’s exquisite pain. “Good boy...you’re such a good boy, taking so much cock.”

Harry whimpered, turning his head to catch Sirius’s lips in a messy kiss, the boy reaching out for any means of distraction. 

Sirius knew the exact moment Snape decided to move because Harry stopped breathing for a long moment. Harry was rocked forward, the kiss breaking as Snape began fucking Harry in a surprisingly gentle rhythm. 

It didn’t stay gentle.

Before long, Snape was rearing back, pulling out almost entirely before surging forward, burying himself with rough snaps of his hips, that drove desperate cries from Harry’s lips. He was clutching at Harry’s hips tight enough to bruise and Sirius stared at those hands, envious, wanting to be the one marking up Harry’s milky flesh.

Sirius stroked himself, mesmerized by the wild look in Harry’s eyes, the arch of his back, the spread of his legs as he took another man’s cock. 

_ Fuck _ , he wanted… 

Between Harry’s legs, his bound cock swung pendulously under the force of Snape’s punishing thrusts, t unable to come without permission. 

Sirius wondered how long he would have held out without the binding.

Without meaning to, Sirius looked at Snape, who he was surprised to find was watching him, face twisted into an ugly sneer. “Your godson is quite the accomplished whore,” he grunted. “How long have you had him?”

Sirius scowled at him, unhappy with the slur. “Nearly a week. And he’s not a—”

“Oh yes, he is.” Snape shortened his thrusts, adjusting his angle. Harry’s eyes went big as the change made Snape’s cock drag against his prostate and Harry began to beg in gibberish and wordless sounds, the whole mess punched out of him as Snape fucked him  _ hard _ . “He’s a wanton  _ slut _ ...he was all but  _ drooling _ ...at the offer of another cock...When term restarts...I’m going...to take... _ great _ pleasure...in breaking him in properly...I’ll make him a  _ proper  _ cocksleeve...make him _ beg _ for more..”

Gasping, Sirius jacked his cock, imagining Snape using Harry over and over, bending him over desks, plowing into him from behind in a dungeon corridor, getting Harry on his knees and using his mouth and throat violently—

“Fuck!  _ Harry!”  _ Sirius cried, bucking into his fist as he came all over his lap and Harry’s chest, marking up Harry’s flesh in his second favorite way. He rubbed his seed in, pinching at a nipple just to hear Harry sob. “You’re going to be such a good slut,” he panted, still wrapped up in the elaborate fantasies Snape had inspired. “You’re going to write...and tell me all about how well he fucks you…”

Harry was little more than a convenient hole for Snape by now, held still by the iron grip on his hips as Snape pounded him. “Take me, filthy whore, take your master’s cum!” Snape snarled, driving deep and  _ finally  _ stilling, grunting as he came inside Harry. 

After a long moment, Snape snapped his fingers. The binding around Harry’s genitals vanished and Harry wailed as he came, making a mess of Sirius, the chaise lounge, and a number of decorative pillows wedged between Sirius and the arm. 

He was fucking  _ beautiful _ . 

Shuddering, Harry lost his grip on the arm of the lounge, going limp as he collapsed onto Sirius, cum smeared between their bodies. Snape’s cock slipped free of his ass, which gaped rather spectacularly, leaking copious amounts of cum, furthering the mess. 

Sirius held his godson, petting his slack face and hair. The poor thing had passed out. “I suppose this won’t be a one time thing.” It was more of a statement than a question. He knew better than to think Snape would let go of such a delightful toy now that he’d had a taste of Harry.

“No, it won’t be.” Snape pumped his cock, a last dribble of cum landing on the small of Harry’s back. He smeared it in, digging his fingers callously into Harry’s hole for more, which he used to paint symbols on Harry’s back, muttering under his breath in Latin. 

Alamed, Sirius gathered Harry closer, as though he could shield the boy without clothing or wand. “What are you doing?” He watched the symbols glow white then disappear, his stomach sinking with dread.

What had he allowed to happen?

Snape hummed and said nothing, burying three fingers into Harry’s ass and curling them with intent, Harry’s body jerking as his prostate was ruthlessly stimulated until the boy came again, still unconscious. “Just a little sex magic,” he finally said, removing his fingers, wiping them off on Harry’s skin. “It’s so much easier turning a  _ willing _ slut into a sex slave. Hardly any effort to bridge the gap between their natural desire into a  _ compulsion _ , a relentless  _ need _ to be used.” He slapped Harry on the ass, jarring the boy from his exhaustion-induced sleep. “I’ll do what I can to keep him sated at school, but I imagine that, by the end of term, Mr Potter will be famous in more ways than one.” Snape tucked himself away, smirking.

“No...:” Sirius looked from Harry, who was stirring in his lap, to the bastard of a man who had used Sirius’s indiscretion as an opening to cast dark magic on his godson, to work a spell Sirius might be unable to break.  _ What had he done? _ “No this isn’t— you  _ didn’t _ — _ ” _

“Siri?” Harry blinked up at him blearily, twisting fluidly against the chaise lounge. “I need…” he trailed off, catching sight of Sirius’s exposed cock. Licking his lips, he bent down and lapped at it, sucking it into his mouth with a grateful hum that Sirius could feel all over his body. 

The horror chilling his bloody didn’t stop his traitorous cock from hardening fully under Harry’s eager attention, his godson suckling him, nursing at him like a baby with a bottle, with an abnormal intensity for someone who had just come. 

Snape hadn’t bluffed. The spell was real.

“Enjoy your Christmas,” Snape chuckled darkly. “I’ll stop by in a day or so to make sure the insatiable cunt is getting what he needs.” He made for the door.

“You’re a monster,” Sirius choked out, unable to take his eyes off Harry. HIs godson’s eyes were closed in bliss, moaning, bobbing up and down as though Sirius’s cock were the best thing in the world. “You’ve ruined him.”

Snape looked back at him, his face alight with fanatic glee. “I’ve  _ perfected _ him. And let’s not forget — none of this would have been possible if you had just kept your hands to yourself.” He swept from the room.

Tears ran down Sirius’s face. His orgasm swept through him. It left nothing but bitter self-hatred in its wake. Harry continued to suckle him, as though he was possessed, unable to do anything but suck cock. 

Balls aching, his flesh horribly sensitive, Sirius let Harry continue, knowing he deserved his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com


End file.
